Pharmaceutical compositions for topical administration are of two kinds: one kind aiming at administering a pharmaceutically active agent onto healthy or diseased skin to produce its effect on the skin and/or in one or more layers of the skin, the other kind aiming at the delivery of a pharmaceutically active agent through the skin. Cosmetic compositions are designed for topical administration onto healthy skin and for producing their effect on the skin.
WO 2011/056115 discloses a lipid carrier composition, comprising or substantially consisting of polar lipid, volatile silicone oil, and a lower alcohol.